Airi Ban
Airi is a recurrent avatar for Hunger Game threads, she joined sometime betwen March and April of 2015 Back Story Like Abel, Airi comes from a Shin Megami Tensei game, called Devil Survivor 2, a SRPG for the NDS that was recently ported for 3DS called Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker. She also apears in the anime adaptation of Devil Survivor 2 as a support characer. She is a 15 years old first-year high school student living in Nagoya, Japan. Used to play the piano when she was younger and aspired to be a pianist, but she couldn't archive her dream because of economic and family issues, leading her to quit. Through the events in Devil Survivor 2, she eventualy regains her confidence to search for a new dream, Today she is an Idol , performing alongside a friend, known as AiHina pair. Personality Airi is a cold character, often frank and unreserved about giving her opinions on matters or the people at hand. She mostly acts without thinking ahead, and when her emotions get the better of her, she refuses to listen to anyone unless they are hard on her. However, she also has a warm side, wich is noticeable when she is around friends and comrades. Hunger games Since she Joined the HG threads she has won 3 games so far, and because of her studies she can only participate at certain hours of the day. Airi has a grudge against events such as suicides and suicide pacts, as she thinks they are stupid to begin with. Up to date, Airi has won a total of 9 Games. Relationships Friends Airi often hangs out with other young girls such as Ilya, Nep and until not long ago, Kana who often harassed her for her panties and sexual assaults, until Kana decided to leave the Hunger Games. she also gets along with other male characters like Abel, Mad scientis Okabe, Hanta Sero, Gregor and Soviet ( Dimitri ) and his russian squad until they commited suicide when she was abscent from the games. Although upset, she moved on to continue playing in the Hunger Games. Airi has made 2 new friends recently: Kanzaki Kaori, a strong-willed yet sweet woman who joined the games recently and Eruna, a little annoying young girl but otherwise very lovely and energetic who often wants to romance Airi. Airi ended up liking her aswell, but just as a good friend. ( for now ) On May 26, Airi decided to cut ties with Dimitri, as he revealed to be a former shitposter and thread derailer. Although she doesn't hate him, she gave up on trying to like him knowing that he hasn't improved his attitude since they day they met. Currently, Airi forgave Soviet, and they are now friends once again. Airi does not admit it, but she has a crush on Jungo Torii, an ocasional avatar for the Hunger Games who is also a character from the same game she comes from. Airi confessde her love for IIya Von Einzbern, but only one week before IIya's retirement. This caused Airi to be abscent from the games for a while, before she decided to officially retire as well. Enemies Airi has a natural hate for douchebag characters such as Adachi, and Junpei Iori who she always adress as Stupei Ace Defective, she also dislikes meme avatars. Lewd poster Not long before Airi joined the games, an anonymous poster started to leak obscene Fan-Art of her in almost each thread she participated, leading to utter embarassement and amusement for the other avatars. However, Airi comes from a rather unpopular game, and his official character designer Yasuda Suzuhito Who's works get barely any porn at all for some stupid reason, leaves Airi under the "Yasuda's Curse" permanently. As a result there aren't many Airi lewd on the internet, thus the lack of material makes the "lewd posting" to last for a short period of time. Currently the Lewd poster banished, and only posts ocasionaly as Eruna Bait. ( only if Airi or Eruna is present) Retirement On early July, Airi officially retired from the games for a number of reasons, but not before confessing her true feelings for Jungo, a love that sadly won't come to fruition.Category:Avatars